Pokemon Ultimate League
by elleryferrer
Summary: After travelling in the Sinnoh region Ash is finally back in Pallet, but now he discovers of the changes in Pallet including his future student Tory, also the Ultimate League's coming up can As win the battle


Pokemon Ultimate League

Chapter 1: Ash's return

The pokemon world a world surrounded by human a pokemon this creatures live play and help us live.

There's many regions in this pokemon world there's Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and sinnoh. This four regions have something especial, pokemon trainers who aim to be the best.

Right now we're in the Kanto region, to more specific Pallet town. A town surrounded by trees people and a lot of pokemon.

In a house of Pallet town a white house with a red roofs a terrace and a pond on the back. Inside there's a woman with coffee brown hair pale white skin pink scarf and a yellow dress, is in the kitchen cooking something.

Down from the second floor comes a kid with brown skin black hair which you can barely see cause of his red crimson hat, he also had a dark blue jacket, and black sneaker comes down.

"hey Ms. Ketchum where do you want me to put this stuff." He said when he came down with a box.

"put them by the sofa Tory Mr. mime will take care of that" Ms. Ketchum said, actually her name is Delia but not a lot of people learn her name.

Tory then went to the living room and putting the box down he looked at a picture that was on a living room desk in the picture was Delia professor Oak a great pokemon researcher, Tracey his assistant, two other people a guy with dark skin a brown jacket with a green undershirt and swamp green pants.

The other people were a kid around Tory's age with a green shirt brown shorts black hair black shoes and glasses, then there was a girl with a red shirt a red skirt with blue undershorts red a yellow shoes brown hair and a red bandage on her head.

Then there was another girl with yellow shirt yellow shorts red hair white skin and yellow shoes.

And last but not least a kid about five years older than Tory with a blue jacket aqua blue jeans red and blue shoes a red hat with black in the front and a green pokeball in the middle black hair and a skin the same color as Tory.

He them turned to Delia, "hey Ms. Ketchum is this your son." He asked Delia has always told him about his son and his adventures, and that he was always visiting new regions and meeting new pokemon.

"yeah that's my Ashy" she said giggling, his name was Ash and he was a pokemon although he's not very well known Tory has known of him through Delia's stories and he has now become a great fan of him.

"when would he get here" Tory asked smiling.

"he said he would be home today so I am making his favorite meal." She giggled again happier than ever.

Outside in the forest a teenager around fourteen years old is walking through the forest he's wearing a black jacket with a yellow line on the top, a white undershirt dark blue jeans, a red hat black in the front and a blue pokeball in the middle. He was smiling happy to be back to his hometown.

A pikachu was following him it looked like this two had a great bond considering that the pikachu was sitting in it's shoulder like a pet.

He was seeing his house from there it has been more than a year since he left to the Sinnoh region.

Yeah this is Delia's son Ash he left to the Sinnoh region almost a year and a half ago he wanted to participate in the Sinnoh league.

He lost in the finals and then went to challenge the Sinnoh battle frontier which he won and became the frontier champion. Now he was back for a little rest after so long.

He got home and open the door he saw his mom cooking her Mr. mime cleaning the floors and a kid watching a video of his battle in the Sinnoh league.

"hey everyone I am back" Ash yelled with happiness and Tory came running to him.

"wow it is you I can't believe I am meeting you after so long this is so great." Tory was jumping with happiness after meeting Ash for the first time.

"okay mom who is he" Ash asked confuse.

"he's Tory his family moved here from Johto about three months ago." She said without turning away from her cooking.

"then why isn't he with his family" Ash said kinda nervous he wasn't good meeting people that jump him he was good meeting people but not people that surprised him like Tory did.

"his mom works almost all day, and his dad is working as a scientist in Cinnabar Island, so he hangs around here and he helps me with the cooking."

"oh well nice to meet ya but don't jump me again okay" Ash said losing his nervousness.

"pleasure to meet you and sorry for the jumping" Tory was laughing as Ash turn to look at Delia's cooking. "wow mom that smells good, looks like my trip from Sinnoh was worth it."

After eating about six plates of curry and croquettes Ash finally decided to visit professor Oak and his old pokemon, Tory decided to go with him he wanted to see Ash's Sinnoh team up close.

When they got To professor Oak's lab Oak welcomed them with hospitality.

"hey Ash, Tory how good to see you two." He was cracking a big smile.

"hey professor how have you been" Ash crack a smile back.

"did you just got back" Oak ask.

"yeah I came to see the others and Tory wants to follow me everywhere I guess" Ash answered to Oak.

They went to the living room. A teenager about Ash's age was sitting there he had a black shirt purple pants black shoes brown spiky hair and a pendant on his neck.

"hey Ash, how's it going" he asked.

"hey Gary glad to see you again guess you haven't change that much" Ash responded.

"hey be glad that I decided to invite you to my pokemon researcher graduation" Gary said kinda mad by Ash's comment.

See Gary is Oak's grandson and Ash's rival they had been since they were kids at first it was to see which one was better, then to see who has improved since the last time they battle and them they just fought for fun.

Gary decided to become a pokemon researcher after losing to Ash in the pokemon league and a few months ago he had a ceremony of graduation that took place in Sinnoh so he decided to invite Ash and his friends.

"yeah okay, hey professor can I see my pokemon now." Ash asked.

"sure you don't have to asked Ash just go" Oak said still happy.

Ash, Tory, Oak, and Gary went to the backyard which looked like a field it was full of pokemon most of them Gary's and Ash's.

"well now lets do our comeback pokemon reunion." He said as he got his pokeball out. "go staraptor, grotle, infernape, buizel, and gliscor come on out" he got all of his pokemon out.

"okay guys this are the others go see and meet them and good luck" Ash said but his pokemon got a head start.

His pokemon were bonding fast, his grotle was together with his boulbasour, glalie, and torkoal. Gliscor went with bayleef, heracross, kingler, donpham, and muk. He's buizel got along just fine with his sceptile and corphish considering that all of them thought they were the stars.

His Staraptor went flying with noctowl, and swellow. And finally his infernape went with his snorlax totodile, and cindaquil.

"well pikachu it looks like they all like each other already ah." He said unable to hid his happiness he was seeing all of his pokemon hanging out together acting like good friend, no like brothers, they were linked by him by his adventure by his captures and by his friendships that was the way of a trainer and of a pokemon.

"wow they are all amazing" said Tory astounded.

"yeah and someday you'll be able to have that many pokemon Tory." Oak said to Tory.

"yeah I can't wait" he was anxious to become a trainer but he had to wait another year to become one.

"hey Ash I had a proposition for you" Gary spoke from the door to the backyard.

"what is it Gary" Ash asked.

"I challenged you to a welcomed back pokemon battle, my blastoise against your infernape." Gary said.

"okay lets go then" Ash said more ready than ever.

They were in the center of the backyard ready to start their battle.

"now ready to see who's better" Gary said very proud of himself. "go blastoise" he yelled as his blastoise came out of his pokeball.

"well we'll just have to wait ha Gary" Ash said assuming battle stand and throwing his pokeball. "go infernape" his infernape came out ready to battle.

"now blastoise use your hydro pump" Gary yelled as blastoise let out a big stream of water.

"now infernape use your flamethrower" infernape let out a stream of fire which crash against blastoise hydro pump.

The battle was raging on and now a big rival battle was about to begin.

End.


End file.
